With the eyes of a child
by Mad-Murder
Summary: RE-WRITING WITH EYES OF A CHILD. Izaya's life is perfect, or is it? What if person from the past comes, and leaves Izaya depressed, and lost. Can Shizuo help him to survive? Warnings: abuse, rape, cutting, suicidal thougs.
1. Chapter 1 Echo

**With the eyes of a child**

 _''Daddy, Daddy, look what I did at school'', little boy ran to his father, who was currently sitting on the living room smoking,he looked at the raven haired boy, who was smiling so sweetly at him. He felt anger rise inside of him, those reddish brown happy eyes staring at him, the same eyes his wife has._

 _''Not now Izaya'', he answered harsly, making small Izaya flinch. It wasn't long before there was rustling on the door, and Izaya forgot about his father and ran to the door. ''Mommyy'', Izaya hugged his mother at very second she entered the house. His mother sighed, she slightly petted his hair.''Izaya, go to your room'', she said gently, making Izaya make a lil smile, before he ran to upstairs. When he reached his room; the shouting started._

 _''BITCH WHERE WERE YOU AGAIN?! YOU ARE CHEATING ME AREN'T YOU?'', The sound of his fathers shouting reached clearly to his room. It wasn't long before his mother answered him; she was as furious as he was. ''Well, Someone needs to work'', she argued._

 _''If you had just make the fucking abortion, maybe, just maybe we wouldn't have problems'', at this part, Izaya hid under his blankets, and held his palms against he ear, to cover their arguing, the arguing that never stopped._

 _At his room, there was paper lying on the floor. The very one he wanted to show his parents._

 _It was drawing of his family._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Echo**

Raven haired young man was sitting quietly at his office, that was also his 'home'. It wasn't very homey apparment, there was big windows covering one wall, giving the view over the slowly darkening city litting up the lights, big kitchen with many good quality equipments; that he didn't need, he was fan of fast food and restaurants. The living room had one big grey lether sofa, and big tv; He rarely watched tv. The bathroom was also big, it had bathtub, big one. And of course a bed room, that had king sized bed, with fluffy pillows and lot of blankets; it was by far his favorite room. It was some kinda home.

He tapped pen against the wooden table in rythm. It had been rather a dull day, nothing exiting happened, he had just made some paper work, and payed bills. he had even send Namine early home, because there wasn't really anything to do.

Izaya hated lazy days, days that made him just sit around at his apparment. Alone with his thoughs. He sighed rather loudly and got up from the stretched his numb legs, still looking at the view of the city.

'Maybe I should go for a walk', he though to himself. He took his trade mark jacket, and left from his apparment, not even bothering to turn off the lights. When he got outside , he trembled bit; it's was allready september; the winter is clearly coming, you could almost smell the snow in the air. Izaya started walking to random direction, he really liked walking around the darkening city, look at the lights of pennhouses, the sky were you could barely see the stars anymore. It was refressing, walking out, when he didn't have a job to do.

After a time of walking he noticed that he was walking clearly towards to Ikebukuro, where the certain 'beast' lived. He smiled to himself, he also liked the fights he had with him, even it was clear how strongly Shizuo-chan hated him. But it had come part of his everyday life, whenever he ended up at Ikebukuro, Shizuo would be there greeting him with a vending machine. He noticed that he was smiling to himself, and stopped. Izaya Orihara did not smile that way to anyhing or anyone.

Suddenly he crashed to someone, Izaya backed away quickly saying sorry quietly before looking at who he had crashed with. He froze.

It was rather old man, with smallish eye glasses, he smirked when he noticed Izaya's reaction. Izaya tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't that's how shocked he was, only small 'dad?', escaped his lips, but regretted that, after he said it. It made the man smile even more. ''Hello Izaya, still scared of me?''. It made Izaya's blood boil, 'how dare he talk to me, how dare he even look at me', he though anger seeping through his veins. ''Go to hell'', Izaya said rather loudly making few people look at what was happening.

''You are telling me to go to hell? You? The demon child, who even killed his own mother'', his father laughed, Izaya squeezed the hem of his jacket, trying to get some comfort of it, he felt his hands starting to tremble; not from anger, from fear. ''I-it was your fault, not mine'', Izaya said, hating the fact that he had just stuttered, hating the fact that he father had still great power over him. ''I didn't kill her'', he continuet, trying to block the memories that ran wildly inside his head.

 _''Mom?'', Izaya asked from the darkness, there was pressing silent. He searched for the light witch, and turned the lights on; first thing he saw was his mother hanging from the seiling, dead._

''Can you hear yourself? Grow up Izaya, it was your fault, you made her do it'', His father said, coming closer to Izaya, who naturally backed away from him. He felt his legs trembler under him, making it harder to walk, to do anything. His howl body was on panic mode, wanting to run away, right now. And he did. He turned around and started running, almost falling down few times, pushing people away, running away from the man that ruined his life.

He had ran so long, that he didn't hear people talking anymore, there wasn't much night lights on, he slowed down, only now noticing the dull aching on his legs, he saw a alley few meters away. He slowly walked to there, and collapsed to the cold ground. He breathed heavily, making white steam, he tried to concertate only on that, and few other things. Like how cold the ground actually was, how nicely quiet it was where ever he was, the ache on his feets. But over that all, he still heard voices of his memories. From the old habit, he brought his palms to his ears, to cover the noice.

 _''You were a horrible accident..''_

 _''Demon child, it's all your fault''_

 _''You killed her, you pushed her to that point, you''_

''Shut up, shut up, shut up'', he muttered to himself in mantra, tears threating to drop from his dark reddish brown eyes, but he didn't let them, like he hadn't for many years, he didn't want to people to know how he was hurting,or how they had hurted him. He rather not to cry to keep some of his dignity.

Suddenly footsteps echoed behind him.

Izaya stopped breathing for a moment, he waited in terror for the person to talk, fearing it would be his father. It felt like eternity before the persons spoke, ''Izaya?''. It was very familiar voice, but he had never heard it so soft and gentle, never. The voice had always shouted and snarled at him, the person was Shizuo. Izaya was too shocked to answer, of course it had to be his luck to Shizuo to find him here. Izaya got up from the ground, legs still shaking from the terror from before. He breathed softly out, before he raised his head to see Shizuo standing at the alley with him.

Izaya tried smirking like he always does, but ended up with no smile, Shizuo noticed that, and tried walking closer. Izaya backed away same amount of steps that Shizuo took. It wasn't on purpose, but seeing his father before, had really set his body on the panic mode, he felt shamed for letting such a weakness show front of Shizuo of all people, the great monster, who was never weak, and always so strong.

''Speak up, damn Flea'', Shizuo said rather loudly, making his voice echo in the cold dark alley. Shizuo continued walking closer to Izaya, even when he noticed Izaya backing away as he continued walking towards. He knew somehow there was something off about his enemy, something not right, not like he cared or anything, but he wasn't inhuman int that way, he wouldn't beat beaten.

''G-Go away Shizuo-chan'', Izaya said, cursing the trembler of his voice. HE tried to fix his posture to more powerful one, he even tried searching for his pocket knife from his pocket, but failing; since he had left it at his apparment. Raven haired man quickly glanced at the end of the alley, only finding a dead end. He feverly though for an escape.

''Why are you so scared? Your never scared?'', Shizuo tried to have converstation with Izaya, even though he could still the feeling of anger when ever he saw him, but this wasn't the orginal cheeky Izaya; this was something else. He could see the anger flash at Izaya's eyes as he had asked those questions. ''Shut up Shizuo'', was only come back Izaya could think of, it was like someone had just vaccomeed his brains out, it felt like there was nothing there.

''Oh, wow, you wound me flea, what the fuck is wrong with you?!'', Shizuo shouted the last part, moving quickly towards to Izaya, who backed against the brick wall, he looked liked caged animal. Shizuo could almost smell the fear radiating from the smaller man. ''First time seeing you so pathetic'', Shizuo snarled, he really hadn't ment to, but gods , he have been haiting this guy for so many years, it felt kinda good to have the upper hand for once, but the good feeling dissapiered quickly, as Shizuo looked at Izaya's face. He hadn't noticed before how pale the guy was, or how his eyes were actually glistering in tears.

''Leave me alone'', Izaya wishpered, looking away from Shizaya, he could feel the others warm breath on his face. They had never been so close before, or this far. This wasn't what they do, they fight, and fight ; not this what ever it is what is going on. Never this. Shizuo was taken back by the sound of Izaya wishpering, it sounded so desperate, so...breakable. He slowly backed away, giving Izaya some space, he didn't know why he was listening the flea, but he did. Some how he just knew he should let him go. It wasn't long before , sprinted away quickly, not looking even once back.

Shizuo could only hear the _echo_ of his footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2 : Slowly fading

**2\. Slowly fading**

When Izaya woke up next morning, he wasn't even sure if he had slept. He didn't feel like getting up at all, but since the clock was allready 6am , and Namine would pop up to work any minute, he would have to get; He wasn't up for the constant nagging of his assistant..So he pulled himself up, pulling on some clothes, not even bothering with a shower. He just walked to the living room, where; not surprsingly Namine allready was. ''Morning'', Izaya said, not even bothering to hear any kinda answer, he walked straight past Namine to the kitchen, where he started to make coffee. He sat down to the kitched table, waiting for the cafe to get ready, he closed his eyes.

He could hear the slowly dripping coffee, slowly filling the mug, and the loud typing of his assistan. He could swear that someday she's gonna break the keyboard with her agressive typing. These sounds made Izaya calm down, it wasn't like back then, whe he still lived with his father, he was now living by himself, and happy, happier than then. HE got up, and took his filled mug, and headed over to his work pace; he needed to work on something to get his thoughs off things.

Only half hour had went, when his phone suddenly rang, he took the phone to his hand, to look at the caller, it was his boss; Shiki.

''Moshi, moshi'', Izaya said with faked cheery voice.

'' _Hello, Orihara-kun_ '', the rough voice answered from the line.

''So, why do I owe this pleasure?'', Izaya continued with the cheery voice, looking through his e-mail at the same time.

'' _I want information, of a drug dealer; he has recently escaped from prison, and there's some unfinished bussiness'',_ Shiki said with his low rough voice, with no emotion.

''Nee~ Why me? You know there's many others that are more suitable for drug dealers'', Izaya said wonder in his voice, he wasn't usually put to drug dealer cases.

'' _Because the name of the guy is Orihara Shirou''_ , Izaya stopped going through his emails, he felt it again, the feeling of being trapped, once again, the weaker one, it was like the past was repeating it self. He didn't know what to answer, damn, he wasn't sure if he could even answer. A simple, 'no', escaped his lips before he ended the call. Izaya threw the phone to the other side of the room, like it was the cause of his rising panic and fear. Namine raised her head from behind her computer, looking close to being worried.

''Damn it, damn it damn it'', Izaya muttered in mantra trying to keep his cools , really trying, he slapped the coffee mug to the floor spilling the coffee all over the floor. It was the breaking glass that woke Izaya from his panic, he turned to stare at it, broken glass. So delicated, but still so strong, the things you could do with broken glass, the opportunitys with it. So many, you could harm someone with, or you could use it against yourself. To Izaya it felt like the time had stopped at the very moment, it all seemed so obvious, his great plan of escape, escape of this world.

''Orihara-san, are you okay?'', Namine asked after a while staring her boss stare at the broken glass at his feet. She didn't really care for him, there was only one person she truly loved, but this was the person that payed her pay check, the person that was so cold blooded and evil; he was looking like he was fading into to the void of darkness right before her eyes. She knew that she couldn't reach to him, she wasn't close to him, she wasn't family; She was just a girl who is working to him.

''mm, i m okay, yeah, you can go now; keep the rest day off,I'll pay for it'', Izaya answered rather quietly, still staring at the wonder of the broken glass. Namine looked at the man for a moment, before taking her stuff and leaving the apparment. She felt like she wouldn't come to work for a while.

When Izaya heard the door close, he kneeled besied the broken cup; it was ordinary white posline. So ordinary, and breakful. He felt the cold surface of the broken side, the sharpness of it against his pale fingers. It felt like a oblivion, such a route to go to. He had fought so hard to have this life, this life where he didn't need to fear; And all the old things are back, the feeling of over powering darkness, feeling of the walls crashing in. He had enough. He left the piece lying on the floor, he got up, and walked all over the broken glass, not even noticing on stepping some, he was in somekinda of transe state, he knew where he had to go, he knew just a place to go to have the last flight of his life.

He got out of his apparment , not caring to put any shoes on, there wasn't yet many people on the streets to wonder his bare bloodied feet, or the fact that he didn't wear any jacket around him; even when it was september. He crashed to many people, muttering small sorrys to everyone. It wasn't long before he found what he wanted; one of the tallest buildings of Ikebukuro. The was fire escape ladders leading to the top of the house, Izaya sighed at the lenght of the journey to up, but started climbing. He was always half way through, when he noticed a familiar face on near by window. He really damned his luck.

''Izaya?'', Shizuo asked not believing what he was seeing; Izaya climbing up the fire escape ladders of his house; in his pyjama. It looked bizarre, he noticed the fact that Izaya wasn't wearing any shoes either, and the blood that cottoned them. It was like something clicked inside of Shizuo brains; he knew that Izaya wasn't here to joke around. Izaya hadn't said anything to him, he just stared to him with un seeing eyes, trembling slightly at the wind of the cold weather. ''Izaya, stay were you are; I'll come get you out of there'', Shizuo said camly as he could; he just knew he had to reach out for Izaya now, like an intuition.

Raven haired man didn't say anything, he watched as Shizuo climbed out of his window reaching to the fire escape, the sudden movement made Izaya flich away, making him slip his hands of the ladders. It felt like time froze to him second time for him today, he could see the panic in Shizuos eyes, the emptiness that was waiting behind him as he slowly fell, he smiled.

Shizuo watched the scene in horror, Izaya falling, and making the most heart breaking smile; the firs happy smile he had seen from Izaya, at the moment of his death. But Shizuo couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't, he jumped towards to Izaya, pulling him close to his chest with one hand, while taking hold of the ladders with other one. Shizuo sighed in relieve. At this very moment he was so happy about his inhuman strenght.

''Drop me'', he heard the small voice muffle to his there wouldn't be only two of them, Shizuo would say that it wasn't Izaya speaking; his voice was...defeated.

''Dumb flea, I won't freaking drop you'', Shizuo muttered, and started climbing back down.

When the two them were finally down, Shizuo let Izaya down gently. Looking rather concerned of the state of ravens feet and mind. It was like Izaya could only now feel the pierching pain of the galss at his feet, because he fell to the ground straight after Shizuo let go of him. Shizuo was kneeling by his side in seconds. it was a strange thing, these two enemies slightly bonding at the cold september morning, miracles did happen.

''I should take you to Shinra'', Shizuo said, after looking at Izaya's bloodied feets, he looked at Izaya, who still looked kinda chell shocked, staring at him, barely nodding. ''You know I have to carry you, right?'', still not hearing any answer, Shizuo pulled Izaya to his arms and got up from the ground. He was surprised of the weight Izaya had, that was close to nothing. But Shizuo had known him since highschool ,so he knew he had always been a very slim boy, but still it surprised him; after all his been picking up vending machines for years.

The way to the Shinra's home wasn't long one, and he was clad of it. It was kinda akward carrying Izaya in bridal way, not that he cared much about what people would think but...So they were at the steps of Shinra's apparment rather quickly. Shinra was quickly at the door after he had rang the bell; He had obviously been a wake all night; judging by the way his hair was sticking in odd directions, and the darks circles around his eyes.

''Oh Shizu- Izaya?'', Shinra noticed the silent Izaya resting on Shizuos arms. The doctor backed away from the door to let the two them in, wondering what had happened to Izaya, and why was Shizuo the one carrying him? He led them to the room he treated his patients in , Shizuo gently lowered Izaya to the bed. Izaya didn't move a inch, he stared with blank eyes ahead, only small shiver ran down his body. Brunette had never seen his friend like this; and he had seen him in many conditions; but this was something else, and he was sure he knew what the reason for his condition was, or who. Shinra looked at the door of the room, like saying Shizuo to wait outside, and that what Shizuo did, he walked off from the room, to Shinras living room. He sat to the sofa front of the tv, and started to watch new's without really watching them. He mindlessy travelled through the stations, not finding anything intresting to watch.

''Where did you find him?'', Shinra asked rather seriously. Shizuo turned to look at the doctor, and noticed that he was looking really corcerned and worried. He started to explain the events of the morning and the other night. Shinra listened silently, not making any comments till the Shizuo was done.

''What's wrong with him?'', Shizuo said, notcing the odd sound off worry in his voice; he needed to shake it off, they had always been enemies, and always would be. Shinra sighed heavily. ''His father is back''.


	3. Chapter 3 : Demon Child

''What? His father is back, and he goes nutty over it?'', Shizuo says before thinking the possibilitys of the situation, he had always felt kinda tense around the dad issue, since he never had one in his life, so when he hears that Izaya is freaking out over a small fact like that, it makes him feel very pissed off. Shinra looked kinda pissed too, but now at Shizuo. ''Shizuo, you need to shut up right now and listen, okay?'', Shinra said calmly as he could, before continuing, ''His father was in prison for the things he did to his family and the things that he did to himself, I can't tell you what, because it's not my place to tell''.

It was big ammount of information in one sentence, Shizuo looked puzzled. HE felt horrible wave of shame running over him like a truck. He hadn't though about that kinda possibility, the possibility that Izaya's father wasn't a really good father, rather a really bad one. To escape the subject, Shizuo asked about ravens contidion.

''Psysically, he had multiple broken glass pieces stuck on his feet, I took them off, he has to use crutches for a while, just to ease the preassure on his feet'', Shinra explained, ''But mentally, i m not sure; i m not that kind of doctor, but maybe his having major breakdown, I will talk with him when he wakes up''. There was a silent after that, Shizuo was letting the information sink in. He glanced at the clock, noticing he has to go to work soon.

''Well, now that Flea is here, I must go'', blond said as he got up from the sofa, scretching a little. ''Before you go, why did you help him?'', Shinra asked pure wonder in his voice.

''Even if his major case of dickhead, and evil little shit; his still human, down all those layers, theres that'', Shizuo said pointinf at the nurse room, ''And it makes me wonder if I should hate him or not''. Shizuo didn't wait for Shinra to say anything, he kinda rushed to the door and left.

''mm~~'', Shinra hummed as he watched Shizuo walk out, small smile played on his lips. He got up, to make some coffee to himself; it had been some extraordinary morning.

* * *

It was afternoon when Izaya finally woke up, Shinra was in his work office, when he heard loud crashing. He was immidiently up, running to the room where Izaya was. There was his equiements at the ground, chair knocked over, and the bed..was empty. ''Izaya?'', Shinra asked carefully, he heard small inhale from the far end of the room, he turned to look there. And there the raven was, holding glistering scapel on his hand, pointing the sharp end to Shinra. He was gasping rather loudly now, and even his hands were trembling.

''Why am I here?!'', He crowled , looking Shinra with pure anger in his eyes. Shinra didn't dare to step closer to him, who knows what Izaya might do in this state. ''Shizuo brought you here this morning, you were at the building he lives in, you were kinda out of it'', Shinra explained trying move slowly closer to the end of the room, but was stopped when Izaya raised the scapel in threathing way. ''Why did he take me here!? WHY'', Izaya shouted the part, it was not making any sense to him; why were these people helping him? They could have been better off with out him.

''Because it a human thing to do'', was the only answer Shinra could though of. It made Izaya lower the scapel down, he looked like he was really thinking about what Shinra had just said. ''Even if I m not human?'', he said more to himself than to Shinra. ''Izaya, you are human as I am'', Shinra said taking few steps closer to Izaya, who was now just straing at the floor, looking really puzzled. ''No, he said tha demon'', raven answered after a while,''He said I killed my mother''.

 _Small Izaya laid in his bed under the covers, when his mother suddenly came in._

 _''Hey Iza-chan'', His mother said smiling, and sat down to the edge of the bed, petting Izaya's raven hair gently, there was yet a new bruise at her cheek, from the fight she had with her husband. ''Why is father always so mad?'', Izaya asked with a small voice, he always noticed the new bruices on her face after the fights,it made him always wonder. ''It's my fault Iza-chan, it's kinda an adult thing'', She wishpered softly, looking at her child, smiling._

 _''It can't be your fault'', Izaya muttered, looking at his covers instead of his mothers face. ''Because you are an angel, it can't be yourfault''. Such a innocent in Izaya's voice, made her smile even brigther, ''Then you must be one too sweety''. But to that, Izaya shook his head in defeat, making his mother frown. ''No, I m a_ _ **demon**_ _''._

''HE said it, it was my fault; everything is my fault'', Izaya said slowly going back to the panic mode, backing away from Shinra, until he reached the wall. ''I could have made it all better today, I was supposed to die today, and YOU RUINED IT'', Izaya shouted, now raising the scapel again. Izaya's actions made sense to Shinra now, 'he had really wanted to killhimself this morning, and probably still wants to', the though made Shinra slightly ill, Izaya had been feeling so much better after his father had been put to jail, he had risen from the depression and darkness his father had created, and now; he was back again, making all the buried feelings come to the surface again, making Izaya step closer to the edge.

''Izaya, listen to me, okay?'', brunette started gently, ''It's not your fault, it was always him, remember? It was him who made those things; it wasn't you, never. And I want to help you, like before, I m here for you'', he stepped closer to Izaya whose attention was now fully at Shinra, you could see the fight he was having within his mind.

 _''IZAYA!'', his father shouted when his son stepped inside the Izaya was obviously stratled by the sound his father shouting at him.''What is it, father?'', Izaya asked nervously,squuezing the hem of his shirt.''I got a call from school'', his father said and slammed the door shut behind Izaya. ''it wasn't my fault'', Izaya said with small voice, staring at the floor. There had been a small fight in school, Izaya didn't fight, and he still got blamed._

 _''It's always your fault brat, you just have to fuck e verything up'', his father yelled, and pushed raven against the door, now Izaya could smell the strong reek of alcohol from his father. ''But it wasn't my f-'', he was cut off by the strong slap across the face,''Don't you lie to me'', his father said and took firm hold of Izaya's hair and pulling it. It made the tears in Izayas eyes fall,''Remember, it's always your fault demon, always!''._

 _''SHIROU!'', There was sudden voice, his father turned to look up the stairs were his wife was, looking angry. ''Let him go, now'', as those words rang out, Izaya was dropped to the floor, where he pulled himself to a tiny ball._

''I loved her'', Izaya said voice wavering, ''Why would I kill her?'', he said doubt in his voice for the first time. Before it had made sense in some fucked up way that he had killed his mother, because his father said so, but now..it didn't make sense.

Shinra saw the small change in Izaya state, it was like he was slowly waking from his state.

 _''Izaya, I m going back to heaven today'', His mother said softly, she had bruised all over her face, and she was favoring her other leg. They had a yet another fight with Izaya's father last night, and it had been bad. ''Don't leave me'', Izaya said and hugged her legs,pulling her closer stongly with his small hands. She petted the raven hair softly, before speaking. ''Izaya'', she started, ''I won't leave you, i'll be here'', She pointed at Izaya chest, where his heart would be. ''So you won't be alone truly''. She kneeled front of Izaya, and pulled her son to one last hug,it almost made her regret her choice, almost._

 _''No matter what, don't give up on life, and follow me'', she said and let go of her son, and got up. Izaya looked puzzled,''I can't follow you, demon don't belong to heave'', Izaya said sadly, he didn't know how his mother was planning on going to heaven, but he knew that he wouldn't ever see her again, because he was a demon child, and he couldn't possibly ever go to heaven. ''You are my angel'', his mother said smiling softly, she turned away, and went to her room, locking the door after her._

 _Izaya never spoke to her again._

''I, I didn't know, I didn't know that she was going to kill her self, I should have stopped her'', Izaya said realising the fact that maybe he was still part of her death, it made sense, it had always made sense. ''Izaya, you were a child, you didn't know'', Shinra said walking slowly towards the raven. ''Maybe that's makes me the killer, tha fact that I didn't know'', raven wishpered as an answer.

 _Izaya was standing behind his mothers door, waiting for her to get out. It was allready getting dark outside, and his father hadn't come home had tried knocking and pulling the door open, when he had heard loud thud voice coming from her room; but it didn't work, his mother hadn't come to open the Izaya remembered that they had spare key to all rooms, since Izaya had locked himself up one time to the bath room, his father had been furious at him._

 _He turned around, and went to downstares to get the key, few minutes later he returned. He un-locked the door, there was no lights in the room, making it hard to Izaya to see,''Mom?'', there was a pressing silent. He searched for the light switch, and turned the lights on; first thing he saw was his mother hanging from the seiling, dead._

Izaya was waken from his thoughs when he felt Shinras hand on his, he let the doctor pull the scapel from his hand, and throw it to the floor. Shinra pulled his friend to hug, at first Izaya didn't seem to relax, but after a while he raised his hands to hug Shinra back; it was weird motion to Izaya Orihara, in their family; hug were a rare thing, and in his life; hugs were even raren. He didn't remeber how good it felt to be hugged sometimes. He felt the shut emotions start to run wild, tears streaming from his eyes, who know when he had last cried, he sobbed silently Shinras shoulder. ''His out Shinra, his going to kill me''.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, kinda forgot about this...

Thanks for reviews! And I m re-writing this story because I rushed it at the first time..lot of spelling mistakes, and the plot was just too messy and rushed. And in the end, I don't even like it anymore, sooo, i'll try to make this one better, and try my best to find the errors in my spelling and grammar.


End file.
